


I want you to love me

by solettherebelight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gadreel and reader love each other very much, Grace Kink, Wing Kink, gadreel and reader are in a relationship, its sweet ok, kinda praise i guess, late night sex, pretty vanilla, reader has nightmares, smutty smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solettherebelight/pseuds/solettherebelight
Summary: Reader has nightmares and Gadreel is always there to comfort her afterwards... one way or another ;)
Relationships: Gadreel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 7





	I want you to love me

The silver moon shone on their entangled bodies and he couldn't help but marvel at his father's creation once more. At the girl lying next to him, her body small compared to him, pressed tight against him.   
His arms were wrapped around her waist, her face buried in his chest.   
Listening to her quiet, steady breathing he wondered what he had done right to deserve her, why his father had allowed him to finally be happy after eons of agony.   
He smiled when he felt her mumble something in her sleep. Softly caressing her back his face quickly fell when he heard her heartbeat increase to a worrying speed. She started squirming against his arms, pained whimpers escaping her.   
“Shhh”, he hushed, attempting to calm her, but this time it didn't work. 

Her body tensed and he could feel something wet against his bare chest – her tears.   
Caressing her back once again, he whispered sweet nothing against her head but that didn't free her of the nightmares either.   
Waking her up was his last preferred option, but he had no other choice.   
Those nightmares were destroying her. Whenever she was plagued by them, her mind would scream so loud he could hear it, even though he usually never read her thoughts out of respect, he couldn't help but see the things she had endured repeat themselves in her head.   
Cruel things were happening in her dream right now, her silent cry for help finally making him gently stroke the side of her face. 

“(Y/N).”, he said, tone soft but certain. “Wake up, honey, please. It's just a dream.”  
He paused, his words didn't affect her.   
He hated to disturb her sleep, humans desperately needed it but never seemed to get enough of it, and even though his human had slept a lot in the last couple of days, she still seemed to lack it.   
“Come on, wake up, my love. Everything is fine, you're okay. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” with those words he gently shook her left shoulder, once, then twice when she didn't react again.   
She stirred and when he wanted to shake her again she shot up, quickly crawling away from him, rustling the sheets.   
Her eyes were so full of terror it pained him.   
He sat up as well, slowly not to startle her, raising his hands to signalize that she wasn't in any danger.  
Confusion now slowly replaced the fear in her eyes and she tilted her head.   
“Gadreel?”, she asked, voice hoarse.   
“Yes my love. You're okay, you're with me.” he paused and then cautiously added: “May I touch you?”

She couldn't comprehend how someone's eyes could hold so much love and softness, how one's voice could sound so affectionate.  
She nodded, still trying to focus on reality.   
But as soon as she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, she finally relaxed.   
Letting out a sigh she rested her head against his warm chest.   
Moving her body closer to him, she could feel him relax as well when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Gad, thank you. I'm sorry.”, she murmured against his bare chest. She was intoxicated by his smell.   
He rested his chin on her head and exclaimed: “There's nothing to be sorry for, my love. You did well this time, recognized me quickly.”  
She hummed against his chest and smiled. She didn't deserve him.   
“Do you wish to talk about it?”, he asked while raising a hand to softly brush through her messy hair.

“No.”, she answered, “I want you to love me.”  
“But I already do.”, he answered, not comprehending what she meant.  
She chuckled against his chest and tilted her head to look up again. He looked so beautiful, illuminated by the moonlight.   
“I know, honey. I love you too. But I don't mean it like... that.” she smiled and bit her lip, looking up to him.  
Realization dawned on him and he hummed, tilting his head, as if to think.   
“Please?”, she asked, starting to get impatient.  
He grinned at her, he knew how easy it was to make her impatient. He shrugged.   
“I mean, who am I to refuse such a lovely girl?”

She giggled and let out a yelp when his hands suddenly gripped her waist and slowly guided her backwards, kneeling between her legs. Laying down on the soft sheets, anticipation started to rise up in her.   
His fingertips slowly traveled up the insides of her thighs and her breath hitched as he brushed over the fabric of her already soaked panties. He smirked as he saw her out when he only hooked his fingers under the hem, pulling them down to her ankles, carelessly throwing them away. 

The rest of her body was still bare, she didn't pull her nightgown back on a few hours ago.   
She almost blushed at the look in his eyes as they roamed over her naked body, full of hunger and darkened with lust.   
His eyes found hers and while he leaned down he said: “You are so beautiful.”  
“Oh Gad.”, she said, while arching her back to press her bare chest against his, “You are too.”  
His lips gently pressed themselves against hers, his hand beginning to travel all over her, from her cheek to her neck, brushing over her collar bone to her breast, pleasingly kneading the flesh.   
She let out a soft moan when he started kissing down her neck, nibbling at the tender flesh.   
Her hips went up to meet his, trying to gain some friction. She could feel his hard member prod against her thigh. His hand quickly came down to her hip bone, gently pushing her hips down.  
“Patience my love.”, he mumbled against her breast, tracing his tongue over her left nipple, causing her to gasp.   
Hand coming down her middle again, he let his fingertips brush over her slit. He leisurely started circling her clit, making her squirm under him, while he slowly kissed his way down to her core.   
She wondered how he could worship her like that, how he always seemed to appreciate every part of her body.   
Her mewls and whimpers were music in her ears and he decided to reward her by increasing his speed and pressure on her clit.  
“Gad, please”, she breathed out. Her hands were gripping the sheets tightly and she was going mad by his punishing speed.  
He chuckled against her skin but leaned down. She felt his breath against her clit and she bucked her hips again.   
“So beautiful”, he murmured before finally replacing his finger with his tongue. Her hands shot to his head, tangling in his hair and slightly tugging, causing him to groan.   
She could feel his groan vibrating through her core as he sucked on her clit.   
Then felt his grace flow through her body, making her go mad with pleasure as it stroked her nipples and her clit, adding to the friction his tongue caused, making her mad with pleasure.   
His hands were holding her thighs apart, but when his right hand traveled upwards to slide a finger into her she couldn't help but release his name in a breathy moan, spurring him to insert second finger. He curled them in expertise, hitting her sweet spot and she knew she was close now.   
Tongue swirling over her clit and fingers sliding in and out of her it was enough for her to clench around his fingers, her orgasm rippling through her, his name a sweet prayer on her tongue. 

As soon as she rode out her high he quickly got up, kissing her as he slowly sank into her inch by inch. Tasting herself on his lips she let out a moan.   
Their gazes locked as he slowly started moving. She let out a small gasp. She didn't count the many times they had slept together the past couple of days, but she always had to take deep breaths to get used to his size.   
Soon the way he deliciously stretched her made her go crazy again and she gripped his shoulders tight when he started hitting all the right spots once again.   
A deep groan rumbled through his chest and he grabbed her left leg, placing it on his shoulder, giving him deeper access.   
His hips rolled against hers and she met his every thrust with a slight raise of hers.   
Her eyes went wide in awe as she saw his beautiful wings spread out behind him, darkening the room.   
“So beautiful”, she breathed out and softly tugged her fingers into the soft feathers at the base, causing his entire body to shudder, making him twitch inside her.  
He leaned down to kiss her once again as he increased his speed, and her face twisted in pleasure when she felt his grace on his clit.  
“Gad, you feel so, so good.”, she moaned and he growled, gripping her breast, gently massaging it.   
His grace flowed through her body and her second orgasm was quickly approaching. She released a fit of obscenely high pitched moans, and if she wouldn't be completely intoxicated by the pleasure she would have laughed at herself.  
She tightly gripped onto his bicep with one hand, the other still buried in his feathers, tugging the way she knew he loved.   
His breathing became heavier and she knew he was about to cum as well, she could feel him twitching inside of her.   
With one last thrust he sent her over the edge and she came with a scream, he soon followed, her name loud on his lips.   
Not giving him time to control his breath, not that he needed to, she cupped his face and brought him down, passionately kissing him. She slightly bit down on his lower lip and he moaned into her mouth, their tongues entangling.  
When they broke the kiss she smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
“You're perfect.”, she said while tracing her fingers over his strong jawline.   
His eyes softened once more and he brushed his nose against hers as he whispered: “You are my everything.”

He had watched over her the entire night, memorizing every part of the precious time they had shared, memorized the way she looked, naked and beautiful in his arms, entangled in the sheets and with him.   
She had slept soundly that night, the only noises that had escaped her were his name and he pressed a kiss to her forehead every time he heard his name.   
He had wrapped his wings almost as tight as his arms around her, wishing to protect her from everything, forever.


End file.
